


Testing the Skin

by CommedianFlag



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommedianFlag/pseuds/CommedianFlag
Summary: Homestuck Skin Test





	1. Chapter 1

The following is an example of what you'll be able to do with this skin.

 

That started the background. Type what you want, but this font looks a bit strange, doesn't it? Do you wan the Homestuck font?

===>Type in the Homestuck font.

Now you can type with the Homestuck font. You can even colour text in this.

You can also simulate the persterlogs with this function.  
Don't forget to never use the paragraph markers in this part.  
Instead, use the 'br' function.  
if you need to, you can always enter it twice, like this:  
  
You can type like any character you want. Just remember, Hussie and Grimbark Jade type with normal black text.  
Here're Eridan and Cronus being assholes.  
Here's Calliope cheering you on.  
Here's Caliborn being a douchebag, although not a complete douchebag because he hasn't kill Calliope yet.  
Here're Sollux being annoyed and Mituna being annoying.  
Fedorafreak types in this colour, although I can't imagine how useful this function will be...  
Dave, Lil Hal, ARquiusprite, and Equiusprite all type in this colour.  
Dirk, Calsprite, and Davesprite type in this colour.  
Here's the annoying colour that you need to highlight, as a certain Mr. Vanilla Milkshake likes to type in.  
Jade and Erisolsprite type in this colour, but not Grimbark Jade.  
Jake, Becsprite, and Jadesprite type in this colour.  
This is Jane and Nanasprite, but not Jane in Crocker Tier.  
Jaspersprite is weird in that he's the only one to type in this colour, although the pattern dictates that he should type in the same colour as Roxy.  
John and Tavrisprite both type in this colour.  
Crocker Tier Jane, Squarewave, and also future Karkat in the one conversation all type in the same colour as Kankri.  
Here's Karkat being loud.  
Here's Nepeta and Meulin being adorable.  
Here's Caliborn as a complete douchebag after killing Calliope. He stays like this even after becoming Lord English.  
:o) Here's these two adorable and psychotic clowns.  
Here's Kanaya and Porrim and also the Mothersprite.  
Here's Aradia and Damara and also Aradiasprite.  
Here's Tavros and Rufioh.  
Here's Feferi and Meenah and also the Condesce.  
Here's Terezi and Latula and also the Dragonsprite.  
Rose and Fefetasprite both type like this.  
Here's Roxy.  
Here's Vriska and Aranea and also Mindfang.  
Finally, here is Equius and Horuss and also Aradiabot.

Do stuff without the background

You can do that too.

Here's the pesterlog thing outside the background. Here's some coloured text

You can even colour the text without the font. Or just be boring and write in black.

Anyways. Have fun


	2. yEESS

Well, now I can type Pesterlogs without them being so confusing! Hurray! To do this, it is relatively simple. I took this from two other books, so this isn't from my brain. However, since this book is up for being published (mostly for me to just copy and paste the codes into my story), I feel like it is only necessary to just give a walk-through of how I personally do it. First are the steps on how to actually get this look.

First, you need to go to the tab on the side that says "Skins"  
When you are there, navigate to "Create Work Skin"  
This will ensure you are making a skin for Your Work, AKA, your story.

Second, when you are in the "Create Work Skin" area, scroll down to CSS. Copy and paste this into the box:

#workskin .background {  
width: 1000px;  
margin-left: auto;  
margin-right: auto;  
background: #EEEEEE;  
padding-top: 20px;  
padding-bottom: 20px;  
}

#workskin .command {  
text-align: center;  
width: 960px;  
font-weight: bold;  
font-size: 28px;  
font-family: courier new, courier;  
color: #000000;  
}

#workskin .text {  
text-align: center;  
width: 960px;  
font-weight: bold;  
font-size: 14px;  
font-family: courier new, courier;  
color: #000000;  
}

#workskin .block {  
font-weight: bold;  
font-size: 14px;  
font-family: courier new, courier;  
text-align: left;  
width: 920px;  
margin-left: auto;  
margin-right: auto;  
border: 1px dashed #808080;  
padding-top: 19px;  
padding-bottom: 19px;  
padding-left: 19px;  
padding-right: 19px;  
}

#workskin .ampora {  
color: #6A006A;  
}

#workskin .calliope {  
color: #929292;  
}

#workskin .caliborn {  
color: #323232;  
}

#workskin .captor {  
color: #A1A100;  
}

#workskin .dad {  
color: #4B4B4B;  
}

#workskin .dave {  
color: #E00707;  
}

#workskin .dirk {  
color: #F2A400;  
}

#workskin .docscratch {  
color: #FFFFFF;  
}

#workskin .jade {  
color: #4AC925;  
}

#workskin .jake {  
color: #1F9400;  
}

#workskin .jane {  
color: #00D5F2;  
}

#workskin .jaspersprite {  
color: #F141EF;  
}

#workskin .john {  
color: #0715CD;  
}

#workskin .kankri {  
color: #FF0000;  
}

#workskin .karkat {  
color: #626262;  
}

#workskin .leijon {  
color: #416600;  
}

#workskin .lordenglish {  
color: #2ED73A;  
}

#workskin .makara {  
color: #2B0057;  
}

#workskin .maryam {  
color: #008141;  
}

#workskin .medigo {  
color: #A10000;  
}

#workskin .nitram {  
color: #A15000;  
}

#workskin .peixes {  
color: #77003C;  
}

#workskin .pyrope {  
color: #008282;  
}

#workskin .rose {  
color: #B536DA;  
}

#workskin .roxy {  
color: #FF6FF2;  
}

#workskin .serket {  
color: #005682;  
}

#workskin .zahhak {  
color: #000056;  
}

Thirdly, place down the names in the boxes like the title and shit. Just whatever you need to publish this for yourself. Submit it and you're done. Just simple things, I promise. The next chapter will review how you can actually get this into your story.


	3. Woohoo

So you did everything on the other page? AWESOME!

It's time to go all out. 

Step Four: You need to go to your dashboard and click "New"  
What we are going to do is we are going to publish a book just like this one. Title this work and go to the tab that says "Associations". On it, there should be an option that says to "Select Work Skin"  
That is where you add whatever you named your Skin Work. So I named my skin "Homestuck Skin for Running Stars". That is what should be placed into the box.

Step Five: So you have the title and ratings and really whatever it is you need to publish this. Now you paste this:

The following is an example of what you'll be able to do with this skin.

 

That started the background. Type what you want, but this font looks a bit strange, doesn't it? Do you wan the Homestuck font?

===>Type in the Homestuck font.

Now you can type with the Homestuck font. You can even colour text in this.

You can also simulate the persterlogs with this function.  
Don't forget to never use the paragraph markers in this part.  
Instead, use the 'br' function.  
if you need to, you can always enter it twice, like this:  
  
You can type like any character you want. Just remember, Hussie and Grimbark Jade type with normal black text.  
Here're Eridan and Cronus being assholes.  
Here's Calliope cheering you on.  
Here's Caliborn being a douchebag, although not a complete douchebag because he hasn't kill Calliope yet.  
Here're Sollux being annoyed and Mituna being annoying.  
Fedorafreak types in this colour, although I can't imagine how useful this function will be...  
Dave, Lil Hal, ARquiusprite, and Equiusprite all type in this colour.  
Dirk, Calsprite, and Davesprite type in this colour.  
Here's the annoying colour that you need to highlight, as a certain Mr. Vanilla Milkshake likes to type in.  
Jade and Erisolsprite type in this colour, but not Grimbark Jade.  
Jake, Becsprite, and Jadesprite type in this colour.  
This is Jane and Nanasprite, but not Jane in Crocker Tier.  
Jaspersprite is weird in that he's the only one to type in this colour, although the pattern dictates that he should type in the same colour as Roxy.  
John and Tavrisprite both type in this colour.  
Crocker Tier Jane, Squarewave, and also future Karkat in the one conversation all type in the same colour as Kankri.  
Here's Karkat being loud.  
Here's Nepeta and Meulin being adorable.  
Here's Caliborn as a complete douchebag after killing Calliope. He stays like this even after becoming Lord English.  
:o) Here's these two adorable and psychotic clowns.  
Here's Kanaya and Porrim and also the Mothersprite.  
Here's Aradia and Damara and also Aradiasprite.  
Here's Tavros and Rufioh.  
Here's Feferi and Meenah and also the Condesce.  
Here's Terezi and Latula and also the Dragonsprite.  
Rose and Fefetasprite both type like this.  
Here's Roxy.  
Here's Vriska and Aranea and also Mindfang.  
Finally, here is Equius and Horuss and also Aradiabot.

Do stuff without the background

You can do that too.

Here's the pesterlog thing outside the background. Here's some coloured text

You can even colour the text without the font. Or just be boring and write in black.

Anyways. Have fun

OKAY SWEET EVERYTHING IS IN PLACE.  
Here is what I do to get the look. After publishing this, I open two tabs. One has my story, and one has this book (Or in your case, the book that has the first chapter that should look like mine)  
I go the codes, (if you can only see words, make sure you are looking at the HTML format) and I copy and paste one of them for whoever I want to join the text. So if Karkat is being noisy, I have:

CG: ALSO, YOU ARE LITERALLY SITTING ON THE COUCH RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO ME, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME FROM THERE.

To get color, I add the specific code for a character right in front of whoever is sending the pester. Well, in this case I guess he is trolling someone, but you get me.  
Finally, to get that stupid box, I add the code for the box every time someone enters or leaves a chat or memo. Just place the code for the box that is found near the end of the codes right after the paragraph mark for every place you need one. Typically, one per paragraph is all you need. You should only place one box if you have something like this:

(Paragraph Mark) (Color Code) (Box Code)CA: kar, not to be a bother or anythin  
(Color Code)CA: but wwhen are wwe goin to  
(Color Code)CA: oh you knoww  
(Color Code)CA: talk about my issue  
(Color Code)CG: DOES IT NOT LOOK LIKE I AM BUSY RIGHT NOW?  
(Color Code)CA: wwell yeah thats pretty obvvious but come on i really need to talk to someone  
(Color Code)CG: FINE, BUT STOP MESSAGING ME OVER HERE. JUST SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND WE WILL TRY AND FIGURE YOUR SHIT OUT.  
(Color Code)CG: ALSO, THE NEXT ASSHOLE WHO INTERRUPTS ME IS GETTING BANNED.  
(Color Code)GC: K4RK4T, STOP B31NG 4N 1D1OT 4ND G3T TO TH3 PO1NT!  
(Color Code)GC: OR 3LS3 1 W1LL P3RSON4LLY COM3 TO YOUR HOUS3 4ND FORC3 YOU! >:D  
(Color Code)CG: AND DO WHAT? LICK ME? YOU'RE BLINDER THAN A DEEP SEA HORSE WHO WAS CRUCIFIED FOR SMACKING ITSELF IN ACID. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO WALK OUT OF YOUR HOUSE.

(Paragraph Mark) (Box Marker)--ramblingCogitation [RC] responded to memo.--

(Paragraph Mark) (Color Code) (Box Marker) RC: N9w, Karkat, y9u sh9uld 6e greatly ashamed 9f y9rself. Terezi can't help that her eyesight is p99r. Can y9u y9ung Pyr9pe? I think an ap9l9gy is due.  
(Color Code)RC: Especially when it seems that y9u appear t9 6e flushed f9r her. N9 lady is g9ing t9 want t9 dive int9 that can 9f dirt n99dles Karkat. Y9u need t9 treat pe9ple like her with respect. She is helpless in terms 9f 6eing visually impaired, and 6ringing that up as a means t9 ridicule her is atr9ci9us.

 

Anyway!!! I hope this helped! Good luck! I can't wait to see your beautiful Pesterlogs and Memos! The examples above were from my AU Humanstuck Novel "Running Stars". You should uh... yeah check it out...

Good luck!


End file.
